minha filha
by sango7higurashi
Summary: eles acharam que haviam vencido narak mas agora ele voltou e eles podem perder aquilo que tem de mais precioso [resumo horivel]
1. Chapter 1

Minha filha

Capitulo 1: o fim é só o começo

Narak havia morrido a jóia havia sido completada e usada para que kagome, miroku e sango pudecem viver o bastante e não abandonar inuyasha.

Naquele dia, kagome e sango haviam dado a luz a seus segundo filho e agora ambas tinham um casal de filhos mais kagome deu a luz a um menino e sango a uma menina. inuyasha estava com uma pequena menina no colo e miroku um menino e ambos muito felizes com o nascimento das crianças.

Mais aquela felicidade durou pouco já que logo depois algo horrível aconteceu...

Narak surge

- hum...hum...hum... inuyasha que fofo... tendo filhotes...

- seu desgraçado como esta vivo

- truque de mestre

Nesse instante narak parte para cima deles e acaba por pegar a pequena bebe no colo de inuyasha e ao tentar ferir kagome arranga o bebe recém nascido de sango. Após matá-las narak desaparece jurando matar todos os que sobraram.

Todos ficaram muito tristes com tudo isso jurando apenas encontrar narak e matá-lo

- narak me diga... para que isso

- será um plano perfeito

- já tirou o seu coração uma vez o que acha que ira mudar

- aquilo ali...

**To be continue...**

**Bem gente esse primeiro capitulo é curto mais o resto será maior prometo**

**Espero que gostem da fic **

**Se não gostarem é porque eu fiquei ruim afinal faz mais de ano que eu não escrevo **

**Comentem please...**

**Já ne **


	2. quem são essas meninas?

Minha filha

Capitulo 2: quem são vocês?

Muitos anos haviam se passado e naraku simplesmente desapareceu inuyasha e seus amigos procuraram mas nunca o encontraram e decidiram criar seus filhos e matar yokais em vilarejos para ganhar dinheiro e pagar escola pra eles no mundo atual (obs: vocês devem estar se perguntando como eles usavam o dinheiro da era feudal na era atual certo? Bem eles não usam na verdade a kagome vende para colecionadores ricos de diversos lugares e muitas vezes ela vende em países como estados unidos e Brasil e assim como o dólar e o real são não sei quantos iens eles saem no lucro tipo o dólar que no Brasil vale uns 2 reais 1 dólar XD acho q não fico bem claro mas quem quiser saber mais pergunta ok?)

Naquele dia inuyasha e companhia iam matar um yokai quando viram q ele atacava duas meninas da idade de seus filhos uns 13,14 anos e q estavam com muita dificuldade.

Após matar o yokai com a ferida do vendo eles levaram as garotas e cuidaram dos seus ferimentos. logo uma das meninas despertou

- onde eu estou? O q aconteceu?

- há! Q bom q acordou qual seu nome?

- meu nome é nekane e quem são vocês?

- meu nome é kagome e esses são inuyasha, sango e miroku

- foram vocês que nos salvaram não é?

- foi sim mas... o que aconteceu?

- fomos atacadas por aquele yokai enquanto fazíamos um passeio

- um passeio?

- é q as vezes a kagura deixa a gente sair sozinha pra passear já q papai não deixa

- kagura?- se pronuncia inuyasha- ela por um acaso não í uma yokai do vento é?

- é sim

-então é a cria do naraku ela deve saber onde ele esta

- não ela não sabe mas ela já nos contou muita coisa sobre ele

- mas como você conhece a kagura? Você disse q ela trabalha na sua casa

- sim depos q deixou o naraku e começou a vagar por ai e calhou de ficar conosco

Antes q pudessem falar qualquer coisa a segunda menina acorda

- nee-san

- sakura

"sakura..."pensou kagome "esse era o nome da minha filha" uma singela lagrima caiu e inuyasha logo percebeu e a abraçou

- nee-san temos q ir para casa o papai e o mano vão ficar bravos e preocupados

- bem você tem razão . Obrigado por ter nos ajudado mas temos q ir

- espere – disse miroku- você disse q a kagura de deu varias informações sobre naraku mas porque quer saber?

- eu vou achá-lo e irei matá-lo pois por culpa dele eu nunca tive mãe

Após dizer isso ela saiu e deixou a todos pensativos "quem são essa meninas?"

Mas alguém ficou realmente intrigado

- Vini?- perguntou inutaicho(filho da kagome)

- fala...

- elas não te lembram alguém?

- não por que?

- deixa queto...

To be continue...

**Oiiiiii**

**Eu sei que demorei para fazer o capitulo 2 mas é que eu estava com preguiça mas aqui esta o capitulo 2**

**Eu juro q vou aumentar os capítulos**

**Reviews plz**

**kissus **


End file.
